


Happy Birthday, Akira!

by addicted_2_manga



Series: Akira: Subclass of Melancholy [4]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Gen, Original Character(s), birthday drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_manga/pseuds/addicted_2_manga
Summary: TO celebrate his birthday, Tsurugi invites Akira out to lunch.





	Happy Birthday, Akira!

_“Aki-chan. As my most valued customer... and a friend, you’re entitled to special birthday perks.” The unscrupulous businessman leaned across the table as he narrowed his eyes and curved his lips into a devious smirk. “Pay me the right amount and I’ll make this the best birthday you’ve ever had.”_ _  
_   
       

      The stunned subclass felt as if his heart might magically start pumping again- just so it could skip a beat. He stared at the man across the table, mouth agape and pupils blown wide in dazed interest. 

      “Aki-chan? A-ki-chaaaan.” Tsurugi snapped his fingers directly next to his dining companion’s ear, an amused grin plastered across his face.   
  
      With a short, violent shake of his head, Akira forced himself back to reality and looked across the table to meet his unlikely friend’s sunny gaze. “Uhhh, sorry, Tsurugi. What did you say?”   
  
      The flirty C3 Agent had to hold in a laugh. “My my, what were you thinking of, I wonder?” He asked with a teasing smile. When Akira shyly broke eye contact in reply, Tsurugi did let lose a small chuckle before repeating himself. “I asked if you had a birthday wish.”   
  
      “Oh, right.” Akira paused to take a drink of his cappuccino and collect his thoughts. “No, not really.” He winced in embarrassment at the knowing sidelong look the brunette across from him offered as a response. “This is actually more than I could have thought to ask for. It’s pretty shocking to think you offered to treat me.” The younger man said with a teasing lilt.   
  
      Tsurugi shrugged. “Well, of course I would treat you on your birthday.” A silly smile flitted across his face as he continued. “It doesn’t hurt at all that cute little friend of yours   
said she’d foot the bill. She seems awfully…” Tsurugi licked his lips, “rich... for a subclass.”   
  
      A hearty laugh broke free from Akira’s mouth. “ Well, Nai does come from money. Her brother never seems to notice if she just happens to sneak into his bank account from time to time.”   
  
      The money hungry C3 Agent offered up an easy smile and a wink. “My oh my, how naughty.”   
  
      An irrepressible shudder went through Akira at the sound of ‘naughty’ rolling off Tsurugi’s tongue. Of course, one of C3’s aptly named ‘hunting dogs’ was far too sharp for the subtle movement to escape his notice. He leaned back against the the booth bench and considered his present company with a smug curiosity. “You really are infatuated with me, aren’t you, Aki-chan?”   
  
      Unable to deny it, Akira merely tilted his face downwards and stared at the tabletop, reaching up to fidget nervously with the jewellry in his left tragus. “Yeah, I’m pretty hopeless, I guess, huh?” He said quietly before letting out an anxious chuckle and peering back up at his friend. The look he discovered on Tsurugi’s face had lost its smug satisfaction. Instead, an odd affection warmed the mage’s golden eyes. Akira smiled back as he brought his head back up and relaxed against the booth as much as he could.   
  
      “Such a shame it would never work, ne?” The older man offered softly.   
  
      “Yeah,” Akira sighed. “Anyway, you’re pretty hopeless yourself. Kind of like we’re in the same boat, isn’t it?” He asked, alluding to the secret he’d only recently discovered about Tsurugi’s complicated relationship with his ex combat partner.   
  
      Tsurugi’s face narrowed for just a moment before he purposely softened his features and let out a admissive sigh. “Yeah, I suppose so, Aki-chan.” He watched the subclass a few moments, a silly grin slowly forming on his face. “We must be the oddest pair of friends ever.”   
  
      "Can’t argue that.” Akira affirmed with a broad smile of his own. “Thanks for treating me to coffee, Tsurugi.” A carefree laugh burst from his mouth. “Even if it is on Nai’s dime.”   
  
      The infamous C3 Agent gave his strange subclass friend a cheeky wink. “Happy birthday, Aki-chan!”


End file.
